


Lizard

by moustashleigh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Lizards, M/M, Short, romantic gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustashleigh/pseuds/moustashleigh
Summary: This is based on 2 tumblr posts one with a lizard sleeping in a rose and one with Fenris yelling at lizards! Thank you to @ithinkitsdashing and @emotionalmorphine for this idea!





	Lizard

“You dirty fucking lizard!” Was the first thing Anders heard when he walked through the door. When he came home he would either be treated with silence, as Fenris may have been reading by the fire, or by the sound of training dummies being beaten into submission. Never had he heard obscenities being shouted at a lizard.

Climbing the stairs to investigate he thought about the hot summer they had been having and the new vermin traveling the streets. Nothing like the smugglers or slavers. Not even like the rats that scampered in the sewers, these came from the north on ships bearing the Antivan seal. They never caused much harm, only a shock if they happened to run out in front of you on the streets. They kept to themselves, just basking in the baking sun and hiding away at night.

When he walked into their room he did not expect to see his elf indignantly staring at a lizard, no longer than a cats whisker, hanging from the end of his finger. The little thing it seemed had taken a dislike to the prickly elf.

“Get off of me you blasted thing.” Fenris continued to shout at the creature, shaking his hand violently.

“Fen, what’s going on?” Anders inquired whilst hiding his smile and the laughter trying to break free.

“This stupid bloody pest had taken up residence where I would rather it not!” He said still glaring at the tiny lizard. Anders thought it best to take the elf out of his misery, and whilst stifling his laughter, went to prise the little lizard from his lovers finger. He gently took it over to the window and placed it outside.

“Right, now thats sorted. Would you mind telling me why you were being attacked by Kirkwalls newest visitor?” He said with a smile as he walked over to the elf, who now had a slight blush dusting his cheeks and ears. The elf mumbled a response, but before Anders could ask him to repeat it Fenris had turned to pick something up that was hidden behind his chair.

“Oh Fenris, they are beautiful! But this still doesn’t explain the lizard that was hanging off you finger?” Before him Fenris had presented a marvellous bouquet of roses, all soft pinks and softer petals. As Anders reached for them he saw that the spines had been removed and a pink bow had held them neatly together. It was stunning.

“The little blighter had taken a liking to these. He was asleep in one. He didn’t like me waking him.” Fenris mumbled, the blush had grown to a colour akin to the roses that he had gifted. It was adorable. Anders brushed his fingers over the sharp cheekbones and trailed them down to Fenris’s lips, hushing him.

“I love them, thank you. And thank you for protecting me from the scary lizard.” Before he could snap a response Anders kissed him soundly on the lips, his free hand winding around his waist to pull him close. They melted together, gently showing his appreciation to his powerful warrior.

“I should put these in some water, I’ll be right back.” Anders mummered against his lips, taking a moment to look into Fenris’s deep green eyes. “My brave warrior”. Those soft eyes flashed and Anders felt a smack fall on his arse, he giggled and skipped off to the bath chamber to get the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my writing on Tumblr by searching for 'moustashleigh' or 'moustashleighdabbles'! Thank you, hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
